villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yivo
Yivo is a Cosmic being and the main villain of the second Futurama movie. History In another universe, there existed only one sentient being, Yivo. For a trillion years, shkle was satisfied with shkler life as the lone being of that universe. But when shkle looked across immensity, shkle saw the Big Bang and said, "Whoa. Who's that?". Shkle realized that the newly formed universe was shkler soul mate, including every living being in it. Some centuries ago, shkle sent an image of shklimself into the artists of the universe, portrayed as Heaven. When a space-time rift opens between our universe and Yivo's (at the end of Bender's Big Score when Bender causes too many time paradoxes, causing the space-time anomaly to appear), Fry is the first to cross the barrier (as robots couldn't) and meet Yivo. Yivo saves Fry from lack of oxygen and that sent shkler tentacles into the neighboring universe, sticking every living being but Leela with shkler tentacles and raping them, and declares Fry the Pope of a new religion whose main tenet is to "love the tentacle". However, when Leela reveals that Yivo's tentacles are in fact "gentacles" and the fact that Yivo is raping everyone, Yivo admits that shkle was planning on mating with all of them, but shkle realized that everyone is shkler soul mate and releases everyone from shkler tentacles. Yivo promises to make a clean slate, going out on a date with everyone in the universe at the same time. However, though everyone had a great time, the leaders of the universe feel that shkle can't make any form of commitment to them and decide to break up, only for Yivo to propose marriage. Shkle invites everyone onto shkler back where Heaven is and makes them promise not to contact other universes. Everyone enjoys their eternity with Yivo, except Leela, who is suspicious of the monster but eventually comes to accept shklim. Suddenly, the robots led by Bender attack Yivo, pulling shklim out into their universe, where they strangely are able to harm it. Yivo discovers that their weapons are lined with the paper electromatter that Fry sent to Bender in the form of a letter. Heartbroken that Fry broke his promise, Yivo breaks up with the universe, but allows Colleen O'Hallahan to stay, as she is the only one who shkle can connect with. As shkle begins to shklufocate, Yivo returns to Shklim's home universe with Colleen. Personality Yivo was an all knowing creature that yearned for love. This yearning made Yivo lust for sex with several people. As a result Yivo started to rape everyone in universe Gamma to force everyone to fall in love with Shklim. The summary of Yivo's personality can be described as a lustful and lecherous. Shklee soon changed after this incident and soon changed to a monagamous relationship with Colleen after shklee found out that Fry broke his promise. Yivo seems to detest robots because they are not capable of understanding shklim's feelings. Yivo sees them as incapable of understanding love. Category:Mature Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Futurama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:Asexual Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rapists Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Betrayed villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Giant Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Perverts Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Lustful Villains Category:Xenophobes